This invention relates to an optical fiber connector arrangement. In particular, the invention relates to optical fiber connectors having hermaphroditic bayonet couplings. These couplings have two diametrically opposed connection arms, the arms of one connector fitting in the spacing between the arms of another identical connector to enable the two connectors to be coupled together. Relative rotation between one connector and other identical connector then enables a bayonet connection to be established.
There are two possible orientations in which it can be attempted to couple the connectors, and only one orientation is correct (unless there is only one fiber located centrally in the connector). However, connectors of this type may be located in areas with adverse weather or light conditions, so that it may be difficult to obtain the correct alignment. For example, it may be dark and the operator may be wearing thickly padded gloves, so that it is difficult to see or feel the correct alignment required to form the coupling.
According to the invention, there is provided an optical fiber connector element comprising a connector body which receives an optical fiber, the connector body being provided with coupling means to enable two connector elements having identical coupling means to be mated to connect optically the optical fibers. The coupling means comprising bayonet couplings having two diametrically opposed connection arms, the arms of one connector fitting in the spacing between the arms of another connector having an identical coupling means, relative rotation between the one connector and the other connector then enabling a bayonet connection to be established. The connector body is provided with an alignment feature, positioned such that when the alignment feature of the one connector and of the other connector are aligned, the arms of the one connector are inserted into the spaces between the arms of the other connector with the correct relative positioning to enable the bayonet fitting to be established.
This facilitates the assembly of the coupling. The alignment feature is preferably provided along one edge of one of the arms, so that the alignment feature may easily be located by feel, since one edge of one of the arms will feel different to the other edges.
The alignment feature is preferably provided at one angular end of one arm, and an engagement part of the arm is provided at the other angular end of the arm. Thus, the alignment features are aligned during initial coupling, and become separated during subsequent rotational movement between the two arms to finish the coupling. The alignment feature preferably comprises a raised portion.
The optical fiber in the connector element preferably terminates with a ferrule, the connector body having an end face which is provided with a transparent window, the ferrule being positioned internally adjacent the window. The end face may then be provided with an opening and a projection, such that the connector can only be coupled to another identical connector with one relative orientation in which the projection of one connector enters the opening of the other connector.